Pierre (IoH)
Pierre is a marriage candidate in Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness. Pierre loves anything that has to do with food. He considers himself a human cookbook (even though you can't learn any recipes from him), and travels the world in search of rare cooking ingredients. When he moves in, he will live in East Town, across from Lanna's house. 'Schedule' 'Unlocking' *Upgrade home to medium size. *Unlock 20-25 sub villagers. *Upgrade Diner/Cafe *Learn 5 cooking recipes. 'Gifts' 'Heart Events'https://fogu.com/hm7/events/heart/pierre.php Purple Heart Event The player must walk from W.Town to E.Town between 6:00 am and 10:00 AM on sunny or cloudy weather. Eliza is living on the island, and Pierre at or above a purple heart color Near Pierre's house, Charlie and Eliza has called out the gourmet from inside of his house. Pierre is very busy, and doesn't appreciate the two children bothering him again. Eliza wants to play house, but Pierre is distressed until the player appear. He asks if the protagonist can do something about these two. If option 1 is chosen, the children are disappointed that they can't play with Pierre today, and after they leave, Pierre didn't really want to play as the child of the pretend family. If option 2 is chosen, Pierre finally objects because he does not want to play as the child. Pierre is very busy and he abandons the children to go back inside his house. ---- Blue Heart Event #1 The player must walk from W.Town to the Beach between 10:00 AM to 4:00 PM on a sunny or cloudy weather, as long as Pierre at a blue heart color or higher. Pierre counting the waves that are coming in from the ocean, and explains that it is one of the training methods used for apprentice gourmets. Even climbing cliff using only ones bare hands helps to increase power when wielding a knife. He also has to order everything from a restaurant he already visited for the first time. If option 1 is chosen, the player can help him with training, because he needs to see good and bad ingredients in order to train his eyesight. Pierre goes back to counting waves while the player quietly sneak away. If option 2 is chosen, Pierre ask the player to leave so he can continue his training. Note: If the bridge to the Forest is built before triggering this event, Pierre won't be at the beach. Work on building the bridge to the Jungle so he visits there instead of the Forest. Then, go to the Beach to trigger this event, even if he isn't there! ---- Blue Heart Event #2 The player must walk into E.Town's Diner from 6:00 PM to 9:00 PM. Any weather will work, but it can only be triggered on Monday. Denny and Lanna must be living on the island. Pierre at a blue heart color or higher. Lanna and Denny are having a disagreement. Lanna insists that something is really in there, and Denny thinks that might be not natural and that can't be what it is. Meanwhile, Denny has gone over to Pierre, who has been sitting at his table all by himself. Pierre asks Lanna what she is trying to do with his hat. Lanna demands to know what he is hiding under it. Pierre isn't hiding anything under it, and he asks Denny not to make fun of his hat. It's certified gourmet. Lanna still demands to see what is under the purple hat. Pierre pleads for your help. If option 1 is chosen, Lanna is irritated but Pierre is very grateful. Lanna announces that she will not give up her quest to see what is under his hat. If option 2 is chosen, Denny steps up and stops Lanna from trying to get Pierre's hat. ---- Yellow Heart Event #1 The player must walk into their house. 6:00 AM to 11:00 PM on rainy day, 6:00 AM to 8:00 AM on sunny or cloudy weather, OR 5:00 PM to 11:00 PM on sunny or cloudy weather. Pierre at a yellow heart or higher. As the player walks into house, their normally silent telephone will ring. The person is the Gourmet from Mineral Town, and he's calling for the apprentice, Pierre. The player cannot hear their conversation, but it sounds like Gourmet is going to give Pierre his final test. After he hang up, Pierre is ecstatic that he received a call from the famous Gourmet. The reason he came to the island was for the final examination, and to discover new tastes in the savage land. If option 1 is chosen, Pierre doesn't think it will be that easy, but he's sure that on this island he will be successful. If option 2 is chosen, Pierre has trained hard for this test, and it is rare to hear of one person even passing it! Pierre leaves to hurry home. ---- Yellow Heart Event #2 The player must walk from W.Town to the Forest from 10:00 AM to 4:00 PM on a sunny or cloudy weather, as long as Pierre has a yellow Heart or higher. Pierre is in the forest searching for ingredients, as usual. This time, he is looking for information and asks the player to not tell anyone. Pierre tells the player that he is looking for Takaran Pepe. He doesn't know what it looks like, but is not going to give up. If option 1 is chosen, Pierre is going to continue his search. If option 2 is chosen, Pierre will grateful for the player's help, and instruct them to search in an area when he takes a look around where he at, but neither of them have any luck finding the Takaran Pepe. He guesses it must not be found here after all. (NOTE: Takaran Pepe is the cooking dish taught to Romana's butler, Sebastian, by his ancestors in Harvest Moon DS. There is a random event in the mansion's kitchen where the elderly gentleman explains the origin of his Takaran Pepe knowledge.) ---- Yellow Heart Event #3 The player must walk into Pierre's house from 12:00 PM to 5:00 PM on a rainy day, as long as they already known the recipe for Chop Suey by giving a carrot in diner. Pierre has a yellow heart color or above. Since today is so rainy, Pierre has decided to stay indoors instead of going out to search for new ingredients. He is going to do some recipe research, and asks if you know how to make Chop Suey. Pierre wants to make it today and asks if you would help him. Upon agreeing, Pierre asks them to select from the ingredients shelf the items that they need. If "Cabbage" is chosen, the player is required to bring Cabbage back to Pierre and he will be impressed by their choice of ingredients. Pierre cooks up the Chop Suey and serves, and the two of them should cook together again sometime. If "I'm going home to sleep" is chosen, the player will lose FP. ---- Yellow Heart Event #4 The player must walk from W.Town to E.Town between 11:00 AM and 3:00 PM on a sunny or cloudy day. It is triggered on Saturday, as long as Pierre has a yellow heart color. Pierre is in E.Town with Felicia and Mirabelle, and the women are glad to hear the Pierre is still searching for ingredients, but Pierre is not having much luck, and Mirabelle teases him by offering the boyish fellow some candy. Pierre is annoyed. ---- Orange Heart Event The player must walk into Pierre's House from 7:00 PM to 11:00 PM. Any weather weather will work. All area must be unlocked. Pierre at an orange heart color, and the player already seen Yellow Heart Event #4. Inside his house, Pierre reminds that if the player works too hard, they might collapse. He asks if the player has a moment to eat something nutritious, but they seem reluctant. Pierre is going to make the player some food anyway. The player's hunger bar will be filled at the end of the event. 'Rival Heart Events'https://fogu.com/hm7/events/rival/natalie_pierre.php Black Rival Event The player must walk from the Mountain to the Forest between 10:00 AM and 4:00 PM. Weather must be Sunny, Clear, Cloudy, or Snowy. Pierre at a black heart color. ---- Blue Rival Event The player must walk into Pierre's house. 6:00 AM to 10:00 AM (sunny or cloudy), 7:00 PM to 11:00 PM (sunny or cloudy), 6:00 AM to 11:00 PM (rainy or snowy). It is triggered in Year 2, as long as Pierre has a blue heart color or lower. ---- Green Rival Event The player must walk from their farm to W.Town between 10:00 AM and 5:00 PM when the weather is sunnny, cloudy, or snowy. It is triggered in Year 3 or later, as long as Pierre has a green heart color or lower ---- Orange Rival Event The player must wlak into Pierre's House from 6:00 AM to 10:00 AM or 7:00 PM to 11:00 PM on a sunny or cloudy day, 6:00 AM to 11:00 PM on rainy or snowy day. It is triggered in Year 4 or later, and Nathan must be living on the island. Pierre has an orange heart color or lower 'Rival Child' 30 days after Pierre and Natalie are married, they will have son named Jean. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness